Depresión ¿and MVP?
by Huntress-616
Summary: Slash entre Vince McMahon y MVP, Vince está algo deprimido tras la muerte de su mujer, ¿conseguira animarle alguien?
1. Suicidio

Bueno, comienzo otro fic , Slash entre Vince Mcmahon, y MVP. ¿hace falta que avise de que tendra escenas de sexo implicito? bueno pues por seacaso lo advierto ya xDDD

Este fic se lo dedico en primer día a Aida, que he intentado meterle drama, por ella, aun que el drama no sea exactamente lo mio.

A Andrea por que me ha ayudado muchas veces

A Aly, por ser como es xDDD( creo que esta mas loca que yo...)

A Mir, por que escribe de PM, y la envidio.

Y bueno a quien lo lea xDDD que hay que tener valor pa leer un slash entre Vince y MVP jajajaja

Diria que los personajes de este fic pertenecen en su mayor parte a andrea por que bueno...tiene pedida a mas de media WWE para ella, y menos mal que no ha empezado a pedirse luchadores de TNA ...asi que...bueno espero que no me denuncies por usar a los personajes que aqui intervienen xDDD

Sin mas os dejo con el primer cápitulo .

* * *

Capitulo 1: Suicidio

Vince Mcmahon caminaba por los pasillos de la WWE, desde la muerte de su mujer, por cáncer de útero, se había vuelto un hombre silencioso, algo solitario, y parte del carácter que le caracterizaba había desaparecido

Vince Mcmahon caminaba por los pasillos de la WWE, desde la muerte de su mujer, por cáncer de útero, se había vuelto un hombre silencioso, algo solitario, y parte del carácter que le caracterizaba había desaparecido. En la empresa corrían cientos de rumores sobre él, incluso que el había matado a su mujer, aquello le afectaba mas que cualquier otra cosa, el amaba a su mujer sobre todas las cosas, su único apoyo ahora eran sus hijos, gracias a ellos la empresa no se había hundido, y habían evitado que el se hubiera suicidado, todos los luchadores y divas, en cierta forma le temían, esto era producido por el gran respeto que le tenían, respeto que no podían olvidar, sabían que se encontraba mal, pero…¿Qué iban a hacer ellos?.

Lo meses iban pasando, y mcmahon se iba hundiendo poco a poco en la miseria que en cierta parte el mismo se había creado al no querer reconocer que su mujer no iba a volver, al no hacerse a la idea de que debía seguir adelante, esto había arrastrado a Stephanie y Shane a una difícil situación, situación que sabían que deberían de arreglar pronto, ellos no sabían llevar la empresa igual que su padre, y eso era en cierto modo una tragedia.

………………………………………

-¡NO PUEDO MÁS!- grito Stephanie, mientras tiraba todos los papeles que había en el despacho de su padre-

-Tranquilízate…-pidió Shane-

-No…yo no-no puedo-dijo comenzando a llorar- Shane mi matrimonio se va a pique, y esta maldita empresa sin mi padre se hace dura de llevar…

-Lo se, yo estoy igual que tu…pero…es nuestro padre-Shane se acercó a Stephanie y la abrazó-

-Hablando de papá….¿Donde esta, no le he visto en toda la mañana?

-No lo se…estará lamentándose en algún rincón, como siempre-dijo Shane con preocupación-

-Espero que sea eso…dios soy idiota…Mira que desastre-Dijo mientras desabrazaba a su hermano, y comenzaba a recoger todos los papeles que en el suelo había-Tendré que volver a empezar las cuentas….y tengo que recoger a rose del colegio…si llego otra vez tarde Paúl me matará.

-Hermanita, no te preocupes, yo haré las cuentas, tomate un descanso…lo necesitas-Dijo shawn ayudándola a recoger los papeles.

-Gra-gracias…pero ¿y tu?

-Yo nada, hoy mi mujer tiene el día libre, ella me comprenderá….o eso espero-añadió Shane-

-Gracias-dijo abrazándole de nuevo, lo que hizo que todos los papeles que habia recogido se volvieran a caer-lo siento…

Shane se rió.

-Anda, vete antes de que me arrepienta jajaja

-Gracias de nuevo-dijo Stephanie mientras salía por la puerta del despacho-

Shane se quedo allí, haciendo las cuentas, mientras que Stephanie fue a recoger a su hija. Cuando llegó a la puerta del colegio, Paúl estaba allí esperando. Nada mas verla se acercó a ella y la dio un beso corto en los labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto stephanie sonriente-

-Pensé que quizás no te daría tiempo a llegar y…bueno, yo no tenía nada que hacer.

-Lo supuse…últimamente no veo mucho a Rose, pero gracias a Shane tengo el resto del día libre.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Paúl y Stephanie asintió-Recuérdame que le de las gracias a Shane-dijo Sonriendo, aquella sonrisa, derretía a Stephanie por dentro, y él lo sabía-

En ese mismo momento, Rose salió del colegio y corrió hacia Paúl.

-¡PA! ¡MAMA! –dijo y salto a los brazos de su madre-¡Mama, mira que dibujo he hecho!

-Vaya…que pronto se olvida esta niña de mi-bromeo Paúl-

-A ver, a ver-dijo Stephanie dejándola en el suelo, y mirando el dibujo-

-¡¡Somos nosotros!!-dijo deprisa la niña-

-¿Si?-La mujer miró detenidamente el dibujo, estaba Paúl y la niña, dibujados muy cerca, y ella esta dibujada un poco mas lejos, aquello la hizo que la tristeza se reflejara momentáneamente en su rostro-

-¿No te gutá…?-pregunto la niña-

-Si, pero esa nariz de patata que le has plantado a papa…-bromeo para disimular-

-Vaya….ya le tocó a mi nariz….que culpa tendrá la pobre…-Dijo Paúl riéndose-

La niña rió, y su padre la cogió y comenzó a hacerla cosquillas.

-¡Vamos Paúl, admítelo! es enorme podría hacerme un chalet ahí dentro-Bromeó Shawn que había ido a recoger a su hijo-

Stephanie se reía a carcajada limpia ante el comentario de Shawn.

-Si ya…dime eso el lunes en el ring-Paúl odiaba que hablasen de su nariz, tomo a su mujer y a su hija de la mano-Vamos, hay que aprovechar tu día libre-dijo, y se fueron a casa-

Cuando llegaron, Stephanie y Paúl, jugaron durante toda la tarde con Rose, y por una vez en muchos meses cenaron en familia, después todos se fueron a la cama, estaban agotados. Stephanie estaba mirando al techo, pensando en su padre.

-¿No puedes dormir Step? –Dijo Paúl y la abrazó-

-No, no dejo de pensar en que hacer para que papa salga de su depresión…

-Siempre pensando en lo mismo…eso lo solucionaba yo con una ostia bien dada…

-No seas bestia…sabes que no se solucionara con eso…ya ha intentado suicidarse dos veces…

-No pienses hoy en ello, es tu día libre, hazme ese favor…

-Lo se pero…

-No hay peros que valgan-Paúl le planto un beso a su mujer, que la dejo atontada-es tu día libre.

-Es-esta bien…-dijo aun atontada, hacia mucho que Paúl no la besaba de aquella manera-

Al final Step consiguió dormirse, abrazada a Paúl,

…………………………………………..

Shane ya había terminado de hacer las cuentas, y de mirar algunos papeles, eran las diez de la noche, su mujer estaría que trinaba, encima era viernes por la noche, al salir del despacho se cruzó con MVP.

-¡Ey! Burke (apellido de MVP) ¿que haces aun aquí?

-Me olvide una cosa en los vestuarios…-dijo Alvin-

-Eh…este bien…en cuanto la tengas, sal de aquí, yo me voy ya….

-De acuerdo…deberías tomarte unas vacaciones, pareces cansado.

-Si bueno…. ¿has visto a mi padre? No he conseguido localizarle en todo el día.-dijo Shane reprimiendo un bostezo-

-No, no le he visto….¿ocurre algo? En los últimos meses he encontrado al señor Mcmahon algo…no se como decirlo ¿apagado?

-Si, bueno…podría decirse así…he de irme ya-dijo Shane mirando el reloj-

-Esta bien, descanse, le vendrá bien-Dijo Alvin, y fue hacia los vestuarios-

Alvin era totalmente diferente a su personaje, se preocupaba mucho por los demás, y en algunos aspecto llegaba a parecer un hombre algo bohemio, sus experiencias en la cárcel le habían marcado de gran manera como persona, había pasado de ser un delincuente a una persona muy, pero que muy honrada, y digna de confianza, aunque ninguno de los luchadores llegaba a fiarse de él.

Alvin camino, y de pronto se paro, al oír voces que procedían de un armario de limpieza.

-Ya queda poco….Linda….pronto estaré contigo…

Mcmahon se había cortado las venas con una cuchilla de raspar las juntas de las baldosas, un hilo continuo de sangre manaba se las muñecas de Vince, y terminaba finalmente en el suelo de aquel cuarto, Vince poco a poco iba perdiendo la fuerza, y esta feliz de notar como su vida, se apagaba lentamente.

-¿Pero qué?-pensó Alvin, e intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba atrancada con algo-

Mcmahon había atrancado la puerta con una fregona, para que nadie pudiera abrir la puerta.

-Si…ya queda muy poco…ya….-Dijo Mcmahon con una amarga felicidad, no pudo acabar esa frase, y se desmayo por la perdida de sangre-

-Esa voz es…no, no creo que….-Alvin golpeo la puerta, hasta que esta acabo cediendo-¡Joder!

La primera reacción de Alvin fue darle una bofetada a ver si reaccionaba.

-Vince ¿me oye?-volvió a abofetearle-¿Me oye?

Mcmahon no respondía, Alvin sacó su teléfono, y llamó con rapidez a una ambulancia, al decirle de quien se trataba, esta no tardó mas de cinco minutos, en llegar a la empresa, y llevarse a Vince. Al llegar al hospital, los médicos usaron de todos los medios que disponían para "revivirle", una vez que estuvo estable, avisaron a los familiares de Mcmahon.

MVP estaba en la sala de espera, había seguido a la ambulancia con su coche, en cuanto vio a un medico salir de la sala donde Vince se encontraba se levanto.

-Disculpe… ¿Cómo se encuentra en Sr. Mcmahon?-le pregunto-

-¿Es usted familiar?

-No…yo fui quien llamó a la ambulancia.

-Bueno, esta estable, ha perdido mucha sangre, y debido a que no es exactamente joven, tardara en recuperarse…-Sentencio este-

-¿puedo verle?

-Como quiera…esta anestesiado.

Alvin paso a la sala donde se encontraba vince, y se sentó en un sillón que allí había, estaba preocupado, y algo impresionado, suponía que su jefe se encontraba mal, pero nunca se imagino que pudiera llegar hasta ese limite.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**En casa de Stephanie….**

El móvil de Stephanie sonó, rompiendo la paz que había en esa habitación.

-Step cielo…te llaman-Dijo Paúl con los ojos cerrados-

-¿Qué?... ¡Oh! mi móvil…-Stephanie cogió el teléfono con velocidad-¿Si? ¿Quien llama?

-Señora McMahon-Levesque, llamamos del Hospital R.S para informarla de que su padre se encuentra ingresado-Dijo una voz femenina-

Stephanie se quedó pálida, Paúl la miro.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto al ver que su mujer parecía conmocionada-

-Ahora mismo voy…-Dijo y colgó el teléfono- Mi-mi padre esta en el hospital…-dijo con la voz apagada y reprimiendo las ganas de llorar-

-¿Qué? ¿Que ha pasado?

-Mierda…no lo he preguntado…he de irme, cuida de Rose-Dijo Stephanie, que se había levantado de la cama, y se vestía a la velocidad del rayo-

-Está bien…espero que no sea nada grave-dijo Paúl con tristeza-

-Te llamare por la mañana-Dijo Step y salió de la habitación, antes de irse, fue a dar un beso a su hija, que dormía tranquilamente-

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**En casa de Shane….**

Shane discutía acaloradamente con su mujer.

-Marissa…compréndelo yo…

-¡¿COMPRENDER?! ¡NO TENGO NADA QUE COMPRERDER!

El móvil de Shane sonó, interrumpiendo la discusión.

-Ni se te ocurra cogerlo…-Dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos-

-¿Y si es importante?

-Nada puede ser as importante que esto…estamos en crisis Shane Brandon McMahon.

-Esta bien…-Dijo Shane- Marissa….-El móvil de Shane dejo de sonar- yo…-Shane volvió a ser interrumpido, esta vez por el teléfono fijo de su casa-

-Esto…-dijo Marissa- voy a coger el teléfono.

-¡¿Qué? No decías que estábamos en crisis!

-Si pero….podría ser mi madre…-dijo y descolgó el teléfono-

-Si, ya….¬¬-dijo Shane-

-¿Quién es?

-¿Sr. Mcmahon?

-Soy su mujer… ¿Qué desea?

-Les llamo para informarles de que el señor Vince Mcmahon se encuentra ingresado tras un intento de suicidio.

A Marissa se le callo el teléfono de la mano.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto Shane.-

-Shane…tu-tu padre esta en el hospital….

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ha intentado suicidarse….-Informó Marissa-

-Debo irme…-dijo Shane que había perdido el color-Siento dejar esta dis…

-Olvídalo…esto es más importante ahora-Dijo Marissa, interrumpiéndole-

Shane se acerco a dar un beso a su mujer, pero se reprimió, y se fue corriendo al hospital.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

En el hospital…

Alvin miraba a Mcmahon, esperando a que despertara, cuando Step entró por la puerta….


	2. Money comming

Capitulo 2: Money comming

**Capitulo 2: Money comming**

**En el hospital…**

Alvin miraba a Mcmahon, esperando a que despertara, cuando Step entró por la puerta….

Alvin miro hacia la puerta, no se atrevía a decir nada, no tenía ningún motivo para estar allí, y sabia el tipo de carácter que stephanie Mcmahon se gastaba. Stephanie miró a MVP sorprendida, lo primero que quiso decirle es ¿Qué haces tu aquí?, pero por educación lo primero que hizo fue saludarle y acercarse a su padre.

-Buenas….- ¿noches? No tenían nada de buenas, pensó Alvin- Hola…

Stephanie contemplaba a su padre, este tenia un aspecto pálido, pero los médicos habían conseguido estabilizarle, y estaba "bien" físicamente. Step suspiro. MVP seguía sentado en aquella silla sin hacer nada. Shane llegó corriendo, estaba jadeando por la carrera, nada más ver a su hermana la abrazo.

-¿Qué hace este aquí?-pregunto disimuladamente Shane a su hermana-

-No lo se-respondió esta con el mismo disimulo-

-Esto…Alvin-dijo Stephanie- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shane desabrazo a su hermana, y fue a mirar el estado de su padre.

-pues, yo fui quien le encontré y llamo a la ambulancia…estaba preocupado, y me quede aquí a esperar, pero ahora que habéis llegado vosotros, yo debería irme a mi casa…-dijo este mientras toqueteaba su collar-

Stephanie le miro, su mirada era fría, como si en ella nunca hubiera habido alegría ninguna. Shane miró a su hermana.

-Yo voy a hablar con el medico….hay que darle una solución ha esto…-dijo Shane, y salio en busca de un medico-

-¿solución?-dijo alvin confuso-

-si….Solución-dijo Stephanie- No es la primera vez que nuestro padre intenta acabar con su vida….

-Vaya…lo siento…no sabia que el señor Mcmahon estuviera tan…mal.

-Procuramos, mantenerlo en secreto, aunque es fácil ver que no esta bien, desde que mi madre murió…-Stephanie se puso medio a llorar, al recodar a su madre, pues aun lo tenia muy reciente- perdona….

-No pasa nada, es normal.-dijo Alvin-

-Bueno, como te contaba, desde que ella murió, mi padre arrastra consigo una depresión, y bueno, aun no se hace a la idea de que ella ya no esta…Mi padre la quería mucho, aunque no mostrara sus sentimientos en publico…

-Lo-lo siento…-dijo asombrado, pues nadie de la empresa tenia idea de eso-

En la habitación se hizo un largo silencio, Stephanie miraba a Vince, al igual que Alvin.

…………………………………………….

Shane camino por los pasillos, en busca de el medico que había atendido a su padre, bajo hasta recepción y una enfermera le indico amablemente donde podía encontrarle. Shane, fue hasta donde la enfermera le había indicado, parecía ser un despacho, de la puerta colgaba un rotulo: "Dr. Book". Shane llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo una voz masculina-.

Shane abrió la puerta, y aquel hombre le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Este asintió y se sentó frente al doctor.

-¿Qué desea?-pregunto el doctor, mientras miraba uno de sus historiales-

El doctor Book era un hombre mayor, cuyo pelo blanco, estaba peinado hacia atrás, y hacia juego con su bata, su aspecto ante todo, era el de un hombre serio, y ¿honrado?

-Buenas noches, soy Shane Mcmahon-dijo y le ofreció la mano-

El medico le dio la mano.

-Bueno, usted ya sabe como me llamo, lo pone en la puerta, ahora dígame ¿a que ha venido? Ya es muy tarde…

-Vera…usted es el que ha tratado a mi padre, después de que este se cortara la s venas.

-Si cierto, el Sr. Mcmahon…

-Quisiera pedirle un favor personal…Me gustaría que tardara un mes en darle en alta.

-¿Un mes? No puedo hacer eso, va contra las normas del hospital, ¿por que me pide tal barbaridad?

-Pues, por que mi hermana y yo necesitamos un poco de tiempo, mi padre, no esta bien mentalmente…y tenemos que buscarle un psicólogo, pero es importante que este vigilado, y nosotros no podemos hacerlo….

-Creo que le comprendo, pero yo no puedo hacerle ese favor. Hay pacientes, que quizás necesiten la cama que ahora ocupa su padre…

-Por favor-shane sacó su cartera-Le pagare lo que sea…

-Yo no acepto dinero…y menos de esta manera-contesto el medico-

Shane puso un taco de billetes sobre la mesa.

-Esto vendría a ser el equivalente a lo que usted cobra en un mes…-dijo acercando el fajo de billetes al medico-

El hombre miro el dinero asombrado, estaba claro que estaba tratando con alguien que poseía mucho pero que mucho dinero.

-Yo…yo no puedo aceptarlo…seguro que ese dinero proviene incluso del contrabando.

Shane rió.

-es dinero limpio, creo que usted no presta mucha atención a la televisión…mi padre es jefe de la WWE…

-¿WWE? No conozco dicha empresa…

-Le explicare, la WWE es una de las empresas mas importantes de lucha libre.

-Comprendo….pero….

-Por favor….hágame ese favor….mi hermana y yo ya no podemos más, tenemos familia, y la empresa es difícil de llevar…-Suplico shane-

El medico medito durante unos segundos.

-Esta bien…su padre no saldrá de aquí en un mes, llevo los suficientes años de medico, como para alegar algo que sea creíble….pero no quiero su dinero, dónelo a una ONG…

-Quédese con el….por favor, y haga usted lo que quiera-dijo Shane saliendo del despacho del medico-

El medico miro como Shane se iba.

-Increíble…-murmuro, escondió el dinero, y siguió trabajado-

Shane fue a la habitación donde se encontraba su padre.

-Step…tengo una buena noticia…pero-Shane miro a Alvin-

-Será mejor que yo me vaya...-dijo MVP-

-Gracias-dijo Stephanie- Esto es familiar…

-Espero que vuestro padre se recupere pronto, podéis contar conmigo para lo que queráis.-dijo antes de irse-

-Pensé que era más arrogante…-dijo Shane-

-Ya ves… ¿Cuál es esa buena noticia?-Pregunto con curiosidad Stephanie-

-Bien, he convencido al medico, para que a nuestro padre no le den el alta hasta dentro de un mes…así podremos, buscar un psicólogo, y arreglar algunos de nuestros problemas…

-Me parece bien…pero….

-¿Pero?

-Pero nuestro padre, empeorara aquí, sabes que el odia los hospitales…y sabes por que, les culpa por que no pudieron hacer anda por salvarla…

-Lo se…pero que podemos hacer, no podemos vigilarle, llevar la empresa, y mantener a nuestras familias al mismo tiempo, no hay otra solución…

-Eso es cierto…Shane, deberías irte a casa, y dormir, yo me quedare aquí lo que queda de noche…mañana será un día largo.

-No quiero dejarte aquí sola…

-Yo estaré bien, ve y descansa, habrás trabajado durante toda la tarde…-dijo Step y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano-

-Esta bien, gracias, mañana por la mañana te llamare-dijo Shane y se fue de allí, dejando a su hermana sola.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sábado por la mañana……..**

Stephanie se había quedado dormida en la silla del hospital, eran las diez de la mañana, Paúl entro silenciosamente por la puerta, y vio a su mujer dormida. La dio un beso en la mejilla y esta despertó.

-hdjfjs-murmuro, aun medio dormida-

-Buenos días-dijo Paúl sonriendo-

-eh…buenos días-bostezó-¿Y Rose?

-No te preocupes, esta con la vecina, la cuidara bien, y así podrá jugar con su hijo.-Informó Paúl-

-Esta bien-Dijo Stephanie-Vaya…mi padre aun sigue dormido-

-No creo que tarde ya mucho en despertar-Dijo Paúl-

-Lo se…bueno, al menos Shane lo solucionó temporalmente.

-¿A si? ¿Como lo soluciono?-Dijo Paúl sonriente-

-Pues, mi padre se quedara en el hospital un mes, en ese tiempo buscaremos un psicólogo, arreglaremos todo lo que queda pendiente de la empresa, y todo se estabilizara.

-Eso es perfecto, ¿Has comido algo?-pregunto Paúl-

-No…aun no…no puedo dejar solo a mi padre.

-Stephanie, esta dormido, vamos a bajar a la cafetería del bar, y desayunamos juntos, no pasara nada.

Stephanie negó con la cabeza.

-No voy a dejar solo a mi padre…

-Está bien, baja tú, yo me quedo aquí-dijo Paúl, y besó a su mujer-

-Gracias Paúl-Dijo Stephanie, y se fue a desayunar algo-

-Vince, vince, vince…tienes a tus hijos en vilo…-murmuro Paúl, mirándole-

Vince emitió un gemido, pero seguía dormido, al cabo de unos minutos despertó, algo mareado.

-¿Linda? ¿Esto es el cielo?-dijo, pues tan solo veía la luz del alógeno-

-No, esto es el hospital-dijo Paúl-

-¿El hospital?...yo debería estar muerto… ¿Quién me encontró?...maldita sea….

-Vamos, deberías dar las gracias, o acaso quieres terminar por matar a tus hijos de un disgusto…

-Yo hay ellos no les importo….-dijo vince, que poco a poco, iba visualizando a Paúl-

-Ya claro…por eso tu hija ha dormido en una dura silla, y ha insistido en no dejarte solo…

Vince se quedo en silencio. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Paúl la abrió, y tras ella vio a MVP.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Paúl-

Vince miraba por la ventana, pensando si podría saltar por ella, en cuanto alguien se descuidara.

-Pues, veras…yo fui quien le encontré, y estaba preocupado, no tenia nada que hacer, y decidí venir a ver si estaba mejor…-murmuro MVP-

Paúl le miro, y se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-Esta bien, pasa, me gustaría pedirte un favor-dijo Paúl-

-¿Cuál?-Dijo MVP-

-¿Podrías quedarte aquí con vince?

-Si, por supuesto, ya te dije que no tengo nada que hacer, lo que no se es si el querrá que me quede.

-El no quiere estar con nadie…-Dijo Paúl- tan solo piensa en como acabar con su vida…pero me harías un gran favor si te quedaras aquí con el.

-Está bien, me quedare.

-Gracias Alvin-dijo Paúl y le abrazó-espero que no te aburras mucho.

-De nada, espero que el no me despida.

Paúl se fue a buscar a su mujer. Stephanie estaba acabando de desayunar cuando vio a su marido entrar por la puerta.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Deberías estar con mi padre.

-No te preocupes, tu padre esta despierto y con MVP, estará bien, ahora vamonos de aquí, llama a Shane; y buscar al psicólogo que necesita vuestro padre.

-Esta bien-Dijo stephanie no muy convencida-

………………………………………………………….

Vince seguía sin prestar atención a que MVP se encontraba en la misma habitación que él, seguía mirando a aquella ventana, y se preguntaba cuantos metros habría de ella al suelo, no quería fallar esta vez. MVP no sabia que decir, sabia que Mcmahon le odiaría en esos momentos, y no vería que lo hizo por ayudarle.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Reflexión

**Capitulo 3: Reflexión**

Vince seguía sin prestar atención a que MVP se encontraba en la misma habitación que él, seguía mirando a aquella ventana, y se preguntaba cuantos metros habría de ella al suelo, no quería fallar esta vez. MVP no sabia que decir, sabía que Mcmahon le odiaría en esos momentos, y no vería que lo hizo por ayudarle.

Alvin se acerco a la ventana, interrumpiendo el campo visual de Vince, este gruño, y dirigió su mirada al frente, no quería mirar a MVP.

-Tú tienes la culpa-murmuro Vince con rencor-

-¿La culpa?-dijo este confuso-

-Si la culpa de que yo ahora este aquí, en vez de con mi mujer.-dijo y suspiro-

-En eso tiene razón, pero no podía dejar que se muriera, usted dentro de lo que cabe aun es joven señor Mcmahon, le quedan muchos años por delante.

-Puede que sea cierto, pero no quiero vivir más años, no quiero ver como mis hijos sufren por mi culpa, ni quiero pensar que nunca volveré a ver a mi mujer, aun que tu eso no lo comprenderás, no tienes familia, y dudo que la tengas, quien iba a estar con alguien que ha estado en la cárcel.

Aquel comentario había dolido a MVP pero prefirió no contestarle, y se quedo en silencio, ahora era él el que miraba por la ventana.

-¿ni siquiera tiene valor a responderme? ¿o es que sabes que lo que te acabo e decir es cierto?

MVP suspiro y siguió en silencio, ni siquiera sabia que responder, es cierto que casi nadie confiaba en el, y que su familia no quería ni verle ¿Qué podía decir?

Mcmahon sonrío, algo que hacia mucho tiempo que ocurría.

-Ya veo…Acércate-pidió-

Alvin se acerco lentamente en silencio, tal y como Vince le había pedido, Vince le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la cama junto a el.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?, cualquier persona ya hubiera perdido la paciencia ante mis comentarios, se que puedo llegar a ser insoportable.

-¿problema?-Alvin suspiro- creo que el problema soy yo, pero eso no viene al caso, y no creo que usted necesite oír mi vida, ni siquiera se por que me preocupo tanto por usted.

-¿Quizá quieras otro aumento de sueldo?-dijo Vince con sarcasmo-

Alvin le miro inexpresivo, tampoco pensaba contestar a eso.

-Esta bien, no es eso, sabes me han entrado ganas de hablar, no le negaras eso a tu jefe ¿no?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**En otro lugar:**

Paul y Step habían ido a buscar a Shane a su casa, Step seguía muy preocupada por su padre, pero estar junto a Paul la tranquilizaba, llegaron a la casa de Shane, y la mujer de este les abrió la puerta sonriente, hacia mucho que no se veían, y se llevaban bastante bien, Marissa sonrió al verles y les invitó a pasar, Shane estaba en la cocina.

-Buenos días –dijo Shane que estaba desayunando-¿Cómo sigue papa?

-Bien-dijo Paul-Esta con MVP.

-Shane asintió, preguntándose por que estaba con MVP, pero prefirió no preguntar-

-Hermanito, tenemos la mañana libre para buscar un buen psicólogo a nuestro padre, por eso hemos venido Paul y yo a buscarte. Nuestro padre se quedara con Alvin, asi que podemos despreocuparnos de que este solo.

-Eso suena bien-dijo la mujer de Shane-¿queréis tomar un café?

-No creo que sea necesa…-dijo Step que fue interrumpida por Paul.-

-Nos encantaría-dijo este-

Shane se rió, y Marissa fue a preparar un café para cada uno, Step , y Paul se sentaron en la mesa junto con Shane.

-Conozco un par de psicólogos muy buenos-comenzó a decir Shane, mientras su mujer servia los cafés-podríamos empezar por ellos.

Step asintió, y dio un sorbo al café.

-Ya hablareis eso mas tarde-dijo Marissa.- Hacia mucho tiempo que no estábamos los cuatro sentados en una misma mesa.

-Es cierto-dijo Paul- Estos dos han estado muy ocupados, y se han olvidado de nosotros.

Shane y Step se miraron con culpabilidad.

-bueno a partir de ahora podremos tener mas tiempo libre-dijo Shane intentando quitarle hierro al asunto-

-Si es cierto-dijo Step-

-Eso espero, de no ser hermanos podría pensar que me has estado engañando con otro-Bromeo Paul-

-Nunca haría eso Paul…-dijo Step seria-

Estuvieron hablando amenamente durante un rato, y después fueron en busca de un psicólogo para Vince, aquella tarea fue fácil, a base de dinero se pueden conseguir muchas cosas. Cuando zanjaron el tema del psicólogo y pusieron algunos temas de la empresa en orden, fueron a visitar a su padre al hospital, Paul y Marissa estaban encantados, hacia mucho tiempo que no habían estado tantas horas junto a sus respectivas parejas.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando llegaron al hospital, se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como Vince hablaba con MVP, hacia mucho tiempo que le veían hablar así. Entraron en la habitación sonriendo, y les saludaron.

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio, y les saludaron.

-Vaya ¿Qué le has hecho a mi padre para que hable así?-pregunto Step-

-¿Yo? Pues…-MVP no sabia que decir-

Vince se puso de nuevo totalmente serio, y miro por la ventana.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya-dijo MVP- No quiero molestarles.

-Está bien –dijo Shane-ven cuando quieras a ver a mi padre-

MVP asintió y se fue de la habitación silenciosamente.

-Papa, tengo buenas noticias, te hemos encontrado un psicólogo –dijo Step-

-Yo no necesito un psicólogo-dijo algo malhumorado, no el gustaba aquella idea-

-Si lo necesitas, esta es la tercera vez que intentas suicidarte.

Paul y Marissa decidieron quedarse al margen de aquello.

-si y la tercera vez que fallo…-dijo con pesar en su voz- Dejadme solo, estoy cansado, y no quiero ver a nadie mas por hoy. No iré a por un cuarto suicidio…

-Está bien, si necesitas algo llámanos…-dijo Shane-

-No necesitare nada, no os preocupéis.

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación, no comprendían a su padre, pero esperaban que aquello se solucionara pronto, Decidieron pasar el resto de los días juntos, como hacían antes.

Vince se quedo solo en aquella habitación mirando a la ventana, tenia una extraña sensación, se había sentido a gusto halando con MVP, aunque no hubiera hablado de nada en particular, pero no sabia por que había hablado tanto aquel día, aun era muy temprano, pero las horas para Vince pasaron lentamente, mientas seguía mirando aquella ventana, sin pensar en nada, hasta que se quedo dormido ya entrada la noche.

Al día siguiente, el psicólogo que Shane y Step habían contratado fue a ver a Vince, era un hombre de cuarenta años, su expresión era seria, y había visto mucho mundo, iba ataviado con un traje de color gris, llamo a la puerta de Vince antes de entrar, no hubo contestación, así que entro directamente, y saludo cordialmente a Vince.

-Buenos días señor MacMahon, soy Luis Pardo, su nuevo psicólogo.

Vince miro fríamente a aquel hombre, no el gustaba ni pizca, y no pensaba cooperar ara hacerle su trabajo mas fácil.

-Sus hijos me contrataron ayer, para que le ayudara….

-yo no necesito su ayuda, ni la ayuda de nadie-dijo Vince-

-Eso se cree, pero señor….se ha intentado suicidar tres veces, eso no lo hace una persona que no tenga problemas, y sabe perfectamente que si necesita ayuda para superar la muerte de su mujer, sus hijo me han informado de su comportamiento desde que eso ocurrió, y muestra síntomas de una grave depresión que viene a raíz de eso.

-Vaya, usted cree saber mucho, demasiado ¿me equivoco? Si quiere saber algo mas, le aconsejo que deje esto, pues conmigo solo perderá su tiempo.

-Es mi trabajo, no pudo abandonar, me gustaría hacerle un test para ver su perfil, y hacerle un par de preguntas, que espero que usted me responda.

Vince suspiro, no le gustaba esa situación.

Aquel psicólogo estuvo tres horas con Vince, pero este no respondió ni una sola pregunta, su cabezonería era mayor que la paciencia de aquel hombre, y termino por marcharse y intentarlo al día siguiente. Llamo a Step y le contó como había ido todo con su padre, aquello no alegro a Step, pero tampoco la sorprendió mucho, esperaba qué su padre reaccionara así, iba a ser duro que su padre volviera a ser como antes, pasaron los días, y seguía sin acceder a cooperar con el psicólogo, Shane tubo la idea que quizás MVP pudiera convencerle, al fin de al cabo, había conseguido que hablara con el, era una idea disparatada, pero podía funcionar. Le llamó, y le contó lo que sucedía, MVP accedió enseguida, quería ayudar a Vince. En ese momento MVP se encontraba en Orlando grabando el show de SmackDown! , hasta el día siguiente no podría ir a visitar a Vince. Shane suspiro, y espero que aquello diese resultado, que su padre estuviera en el hospital era una ventaja, pues tanto el como Step había arreglado sus vida personal, y tenían mas tiempo para llevar la empresa, aunque seguían muy preocupados por su padre.

Tal como dijo, Alvin se presento a la tarde del día siguiente en el hospital, entro en la habitación de Vince, este miraba al techo y ni siquiera se percató de que había entrado.

-Buenas tardes señor Mcmahon-dijo MVP rompiendo el silencio de la habitación-

Mcmahon le miro y sonrió al verle, era la única persona cuya presencia no le molestaba.

-No creí que volvieras a venir a verme-dijo Vince a forma de saludo-

-Bueno, por lo visto usted también se equivoca.

MVP no quería decir que Shane le había llamado para que convenciera a Vince que se dejara ayudar por el psicólogo, prefería esperar que aquel tema surgiera solo.

-Si, es cierto ¿Qué tal van los Storylines de la empresa?

-Pues, hoy hace un día estupendo, que le parece si se lo cuento mientras damos un paseo por el parque del hospital, creo que le vendrá bien que le de el aire ¿Qué me dice?

-Está bien…no me hará daño un poco de luz.

Vince se levanto de la cama del hospital, y camino hacia MVP, el traje del hospital no le pegaba mucho a aquel hombre, le quedaba hasta gracioso, Cuando Vince llego cerca de MVP comenzó a marearse, hacia días que no andaba, y su estado de salud aun era frágil, MVP hizo que se apoyara en el, para que no se cayera al suelo, cuando a Vince se le paso el mareo, comenzaron a caminar, hasta llegar a uno de los bancos del parque del hospital.

-Bueno, respondiendo a su pregunta de antes, las historias de la WWE siguen su curso, hay nuevos campeones, y se han cambiado los feudos de los luchadores, estos cambios han parecido agradar al público, aunque en mi opinión falta algo de acción…

Vince se río.

-Me alegro de oír eso, quizá debí meterte en la ECW en vez de en SmackDown!

-En la ECW hay muchos locos, pero cuénteme ¿Qué tal le ha ido estos días?

Vince tardo unos minutos en contestar aquella pregunta, se quedo mirando los árboles de aquel parque, y suspiró.

-Se podría decir que bien…-dijo finalmente-mis hijos me han buscado un estupido psicólogo…y …

-¿y?-dijo MVP al ver que Vince se había quedado en silencio-

Vince siguió en silencio, iba a decir que le había echado mucho de menos, pero como iba a tomarse aquello MVP, mientras estaba con el, sus problemas perdían importancia, y cuando se iba, le quedaba una sensación extraña, pero no podía decirle eso…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Sinceridad

**Capitulo 4: parte 1 ******** Sinceridad**

MVP miraba atentamente a Vince que seguía en silencio, esperaba su respuesta.

-Y me he aburrido mucho….-dijo finalmente-

-¿Para decirme eso has estado más de dos minutos en silencio?-dijo MVP extrañado-

-Será mejor que dejemos el tema-dijo Vince, no se sentía preparado para decirle la verdad-¿sabes? Ya debería haberme dado el alta, pero gracias a mis hijos estaré aquí un mes…

-¿Qué le hace pensar que es gracias a sus hijos?

-Que el dinero también hace hablar a los médicos, le pregunte cuando me iban a dar el alta he intente sobornarle para que me la diera antes de un mes…pero por lo visto mi hijo ya lo había hecho, odio este lugar, odio a ese maldito psicólogo, y solo soy una carga mas para mis hijos…

-Eso no es cierto… ¡Tengo una idea! Sus hijos están ocupados y por eso le han querido retener en el hospital ¿no es cierto?-Vince asintió- pues entonces yo puedo hablar con sus hijos, y decirles que usted se viene a vivir a mi casa, yo cuidare de usted, ya que en el siguiente Storyline me lesionare ¿Qué me dice?

-Que estas loco, y que me gusta tu idea.-dijo sonriendo-

-Bien entonces llamare a su hijo, pero le pongo una condición, que se deje ayudar por el psicólogo.

Vince gruñó esa condición no le gustaba demasiado, pero termino accediendo, así al menos saldría del hospital.

-Bien, en cuanto me vaya de aquí llamare a su hijo, y si accede mañana a primera hora vendré a buscarle.

Mcmahon en esos momentos se sentía feliz, si vivía con MVP pasaría mas tiempo con el, y aquella idea le encantaba, en pocos días, había confiado totalmente en el, había descubierto el tipo de persona que era, y su relación empleado-jefe había cambiado.

Se pasaron otra hora más en aquel parque del hospital, hasta que MVP tubo que irse, nada más irse como había dicho llamó a Shane, este accedió a la propuesta de MVP ,así que durante lo que quedaba de día, MVP estuvo acomodando su casa, para que su nuevo inquilino estuviera como en su casa.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Al día siguiente, como había dicho fue pronto al hospital, Shane estaba en el hospital cuando MVP llegó, estaba hablando con el medico que había atendido a su padre, y había traído algunas pertenencias de Vince en una maleta, una vez que Mcmahon se hubo puesto uno de sus trajes, se despidieron de Shane, y se dirigieron a la casa de MVP. Vince estaba sonriente, montó en el coche de MVP, antes de llegar a su Casa, MVP paró frente a un bar, y invitó a Mcmahon a un café, este accedió sin dudarlo.

-Gracias por dejarme vivir en tu casa durante un tiempo-comenzó a decir Mcmahon, aquella situación le resultaba extraña-

-MVP sonrió-No es necesario que me las des, prefiero que vivas conmigo a que te deprimas en un hospital.

-Gracias de todas formas, no pensé que se pudiera confiar en ti, ya que…-Mcmahon no sabia si continuar con lo que iba a decir-

-¿Ya que he estado en la cárcel?-Mcmahon asintió-No pasa nada, todo el mundo piensa igual, no se puede olvidar el pasado, pero si mejorar en el presente ¿no crees?

-Lo se-dijo mientras se terminaba el café, al igual que Alvin-

-Bien ¡En marcha!-dijo MVP que pago los cafés, y se dirigió a su coche seguido por Mcmahon-

Durante el viaje mantuvieron una escasa conversación, Mcmahon no dejaba de mirar a MVP, no paraba de fijarse en cada uno de sus gestos, no dejaba de mirar sus ojos, mientras este no desviaba la atención de la carretera, finalmente llegaron, Alvin le dio las llaves a Vince para que abriera la puerta, mientras este cogía todas sus maletas y las llevaba al interior de la casa, nada mas entrar, le mostró a Vince donde se encontraba su habitación, posó allí las maletas y le mostró el resto de la casa que se encontraba impecable, no era tan grande como la de Vince, pero era muy acogedora, Se acercaba la hora de comer, así que MVP comenzó a preparar la comida, mientras que Vince colocaba sus pertenencias en su nueva habitación, el olor de la comida comenzó a inundar la casa, lo que llevó a Vince a ir a curiosear a la cocina. Alvin le saludo con la cuchara de la mano al verle entrar por la puerta de la cocina, Mcmahon se acerco a este y miró lo que estaba haciendo de comer, olía exactamente igual que la comida de su mujer; aquello le trajo muchos recuerdos felices, que en ese momento le resultaron amargos, lo que hizo que la expresión de su cara cambiara en su totalidad.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?-pregunto Alvin preocupado-

-Si, solo son viejos recuerdos….y ya que voy a vivir aquí, tutéame ¿de acuerdo?

-esta bien, es que le sigo viendo como mi jefe.

-Pues tendrás que empezar a verme como un amigo-dijo sonriendo-¿quieres que vaya poniendo la mesa?

-No, acabas de salir del hospital, es mejor que descanses.

-Era una pregunta, pero no acepto una negativa como respuesta, no me gustaría sentirme inútil-sentenció-

MVP se rió, y le indico donde se encontraban los platos, cubiertos, etc. para que fuera poniendo la mesa, saco una de las botellas de vino que tenia en la nevera, y sirvió la comida cuando esta estuvo lista.

Comieron con tranquilidad, mientras charlaban, Mcmahon contaba anécdotas de cuando era joven, sobre todo borracheras que se había cogido, también contó como se sintió cuando nació Step, y Shane, eso solo lo sabia su mujer, pero estando junto a Alvin, se sentía seguro, y quería que supiera cosas de su vida, al mismo tiempo Alvin le contó como terminó en la cárcel, y alguna anécdota de su infancia, mientras hablaban tranquilamente las copas de ambos no dejaban de llenarse de vino; su velada fue interrumpida cuando el timbre de la casa de MVP sonó, y este se levanto de la mesa para abrir la puerta, tras la puerta se encontraba Step y Shane, habían ido a visitar a su padre, MVP le hizo una señal para que fueran al salón, y les pregunto si querían comer con ellos, estos negaron con la cabeza, y fueron al salón para hablar con su padre, y decirle que desde ahora el psicólogo iría a verle a casa de Alvin, Vince puso mala cara al oír aquello, pero sabia que no podía decir nada.

Una hora después sus hijos se fueron, y Alvin se metió en la cocina a fregar; Vince se quedó en el salón, comenzó a llorar sin ningún motivo, mientras miraba a la pared, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, ya que por su mente no pasaba ningún pensamiento. Alvin salio de al cocina, y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó al ver que estaba llorando-

Mcmahon sin dar ninguna explicación, se abrazó a Alvin con fuerza, este le devolvió el abrazo algo confuso-

-¿Te han dicho algo tus hijos?

-Mcmahon negó con la cabeza-Ni siquiera se por que estoy así….-murmuró-

-MVP le miro a los ojos-Piensa, algún motivo tendrás.

-Mcmahon volvió a negar con la cabeza-No lo tengo….soy idiota, ni siquiera se lo que me pasa…

-MVP le estrecho entre sus brazos-No eres idiota, de acuerdo.

-Si, si lo soy ¿Qué persona llora por que si?-Dijo Vince-

-Una persona que sabe lo que le pasa pero no quiere admitirlo, es algo muy común-sentenció-

Vince se quedo en silencio, no podía decir nada mas, se abrazó mas fuerte a Alvin, mientras las lagrimas seguían surcando sus mejillas. Sentía el calor de Alvin, se sentía seguro, y Alvin lo notaba, estuvieron varios minutos abrazados, asta que Vince deshizo el abrazo, miro a Alvin a los ojos, y después se alejó de el andando, encerrándose en su habitación; MVP suspiro, cada vez comprendía menos a su jefe. Durante todo lo que quedaba de día, Vince no hablo, ni salio de aquella habitación, MVP había llamado varias veces a la puerta para ofrecerle agua, y para llevarle la cena, pero las respuestas de Vince ante aquello fueron negativas, Finalmente MVP se rindió, y se fue a dormir preocupado, Vince durante todo el día no había echo otra cosa que fijar su mirada en la pared, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar, no quería oír sus pensamientos, no quería saber lo que pasaba por su mente, miro a la ventana, y se dio cuenta de que era de noche, se sorprendió, no creía que el tiempo le hubiera podido pasar tan rápido, salió de la habitación, y de la casa, necesitaba dar un paseo; MVP se despertó al oír el sonido de la puerta de la calle.

-¿Vince?-pregunto medio dormido-

Alvin se levanto en busca de este, pero no logró encontrarle por ninguna parte de la casa, mientras tanto, Vince caminaba calle abajo, y se reconfortaba con el aire fresco, MVP se puso una bata y salió en su búsqueda, no tardo mucho en verle, pues Vince caminaba despacio, le siguió sin que este se diera cuenta, Estuvo una hora siguiéndole, hasta que Vince se sentó en el bordillo de la acera, encogiéndose en si mismo, y escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos, Alvin le miro a cierta distancia, Durante el paseo Vince había estado analizando su mente, por describirlo de alguna forma, lo único que había hallado en claro era que en mente MVP estaba muy presente, miro a la carretera, eran escasos los coches que pasaban, Vince quería poner fin a su estado mental, así que accedería a la ayuda del psicólogo, se daba cuenta de que poco a poco recobraba las ganas de vivir, y era gracias a que Alvin estaba a su lado.

Alvin miro la hora en su reloj de pulsera, era muy tarde, así que se acercó a Vince, y le sobresalto al posar su mano en la espalda de este.

-Es muy tarde para que estés sentando en el bordillo de una acera-dijo sonriendo MVP-

-Si tienes razón, necesitaba que me diera el aire ¿Cómo me has encontrando?

-Pues….Digamos que…te seguí-dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno-

-Ya veo ¬¬….-Dijo Vince y respiró hondo- anda vámonos de aquí, que no se quien esta peor, yo que salgo a dar un paseo a estas horas, o tu que decides seguirme…

-Estaba preocupado por ti, por eso te seguí-se excusó-

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero no habrá mas suicidios, ni nada por el estilo.

-¿A no? ¿Y ese cambio a no querer morir a que se debe?-dijo sonriendo-

-He estado pensando, y…

-¿y?-pregunto ansioso por saber la respuesta-

-Y me gusta que te preocupes por mi, así que quiero darte mas preocupaciones-dijo guiñando un ojo-

-Vaya…creí que esta conversación tomaría otra dirección-pensó Alvin-Esta bien, entonces me preocupare continuamente –dijo-

Mcmahon volvió a sonreír, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Alvin, seguido por este.

**Capitulo 4: parte 2 ********Sentimientos vs. Pensamientos**

Había pasado un mes, la empresa de la WWE marchaba como antaño, Shane y Stephanie habían arreglado su vida matrimonial, y visitaban a su padre casi a diario, poco a poco Vince Mcmahon había ido mejorando gracias a la tranquilidad que la simple presencia de MVP le aportaba y también a las sesiones con el psicólogo. MVP se había acostumbrado a que su jefe viviera ahora en su casa, es mas le encantaba que lo hiciera sentía gran afecto hacia él o eso creía, y por la mente de Vince rondaba la idea de volver a trabajar de nuevo, pero antes había decidido comentárselo a MVP.

MVP en esos momentos estaba durmiendo, sonreía en sueños, disfrutaba con ellos, aunque al despertarse se arrepentiría de ellos, soñaba con el mar, y junto a el estaba Vince, él le abrazaba, protegiéndole de la fría brisa del mar, este le miraba con agradecimiento y depositaba un beso en sus labios, aquel sueño era repetido para el, pues noches atrás ya había soñado con el. La puerta de su habitación se abrió lenta y silenciosamente. Vince se acerco lentamente a su cama.

-Alvin…Alvin…despierta.-dijo este-

MVP se despertó sobresaltado por la voz de Vince, y se apoyo bruscamente sobre el cabecero de la cama, estaba temblando, no se perdonaba soñar con aquello.

-Vaya…buenos días-dijo Vince- ¿Estás bien?

-Si…si-dijo Alvin, que se relajo y respiró hondo- ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las diez, últimamente duermes mucho parece que no quieres despertar-bromeo Vince-Hice el desayuno, vamos

-Esta bien, ahora voy, dame tres minutos-dijo Alvin-

Mcmahon salio de la habitación, cuando cerró la puerta, MVP se quedo un segundo mirando a la pared, suspiro, y fue al baño a lavarse la cara, después bajó a la cocina, y se sentó en la mesa, frente a Vince.

-He hecho tortitas, recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que te gustaban pero que no sabias hacerlas.

-Gracias, es todo un detalle-dijo sonriendo- mi madre me las hacia cada vez que quería decirme algo.

-Vaya, que casualidad-dijo Vince riendo-

-¿Vas a decirme algo?

-Si, quería comentarte que me gustaría volver a trabajar en la empresa, creo que ya estoy preparado para volver.¿que te parece?

-Que es un poco precipitado…pero con lo cabezota que eres no me harás caso.

-Es una buena respuesta, pero me gustaría mucho que me apoyaras.

-Entonces te apoyaré.

-¡Eso es lo que quería oír! ¿Que te parece si nos vamos a pasar el día a la playa?

-Alvin se atraganto-¿A la playa?

-si hombre, a la playa, ya sabes, mar, arena, brisa marina…

-Si, ya se…esta bien, vayamos.

-Perfecto, por que ya tengo todo preparado, así que ponte un bañador y sube al coche-Dijo Vince-

-Vaya…esta bien, no tardare mucho, espérame en el coche.

Después de dos minutos, MVP montó en el coche y Vince arranco rumbo a la playa, en media hora llegaron, la playa estaba casi desierta, Vince puso una sombrilla, y dos toallas bajo estas, saco un cartón de vino, una botella de coca-cola y finalmente una de JB.

-Ey, Ey que vas a hacer ¿Botellón? Es un poco pronto ¿no crees?-dijo Alvin-

-Que más da, no te creas que he venido a la playa a tumbarme al sol como si fuera un lagarto, dijo sirviéndole un vaso con vino.

-Esta bien…pero que sepas que luego no podremos conducir…

-Ya ves…podemos dormir aquí.

Alvin rodó los ojos, y le dio un sorbo al vino, aquello era surrealista. Vince mientras le dio un trago a la botella de JB se quito la camiseta, y se fue corriendo hacia el mar, el agua estaba helada. MVP se bebió el vaso de vino, y corrió tras el, cuando llego hasta el, este le dio la botella de JB que ya estaba a la mitad. MVP bebió de esta, asta que se vacío, la tiro a la arena de la playa, y comenzó a salpicar a Vince, estuvieron haciendo payasadas, durante un buen rato, hasta que estuvieron agotados, salieron del mar, y se sentaron en la orilla, Vince estaba temblando de frío, aquella escena se parecía al sueño de MVP, pero este no se dio cuenta, tal como noches atrás había ocurrido en el sueño, Alvin abrazó a Vince, este le miro, estaba borracho, y su cuerpo tan solo obedecía a sus impulsos; Comenzó a dar besos en el cuello a MVP, este sonreía, le encantaba aquello, y no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, Vince estaba tumbado sobre el, mientras le besaba dulcemente, MVP se apartó bruscamente, estaba confuso, y nervioso, y deseaba que esto también hubiera sido un sueño, se pellizco repetidas veces, pero no despertó, aquello era real, Vince estaba tan confuso como el, pero no le dio tanta importancia, durante el resto del día, estuvieron muy separados, cada uno sumergido en su mente. Vince sonreía, mientras sentía aquel beso aun en sus labios, mientras que MVP temblaba al recordarlo y se sentía arrepentido, sobre todo, por que aquello le había gustado. Cuando se les había pasado totalmente la borrachera, los dos hombres montaron en silencio en el coche, no siquiera se atrevían a mirarse, regresaron a casa, y durante aquel día, no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra.

Los días siguientes fueron muy parecidos, MVP procuraba no cruzarse con Vince, no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara, ni a dirigirle la palabra. Vince no dejaba de pensar en aquel beso, y en que quería que aquello se repitiera.

…..

Vince fue a entrar al baño y se chocó con MVP que salía de allí.

-Pe-perdón- dijo Vince, dándose cuenta de que MVP estaba temblando- Esto no puede seguir así….somos personas adultas, no adolescentes.

-¿A-así…?-balbuceo MVP-

-Si, tengo que comprobar una cosa-Dijo Vince, que hizo que Alvin volviera a entrar en el baño y le acorralo contra la pared-

-¿Qué-que vas a-a hacer?-dijo MVP que estaba nervioso al tener a Vince tan cerca-

-Aclarar mis pensamientos-dijo Vince, y comenzó a besar a MVP-

MVP estaba sorprendido, pero no se resistió, continuo el beso que Vince le había dado, minutos después se separaron, y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

-Ya me lo suponía-dijo Vince-

-¿suponías? ¿El que?

-Que te como algo mas que un amigo, y visto lo visto tu a mi también.

-¿Qué te hace pesar eso?-dijo MVP nervioso-

-Vince volvió a besarle-Esto…si no me hubieras apartado.

-Vale, es cierto, te quiero, lo se desde hace varias semanas, pero no me atrevía a reconócelo ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Pues se me ocurren muchas cosas, pero son muy indecentes-dijo Vince sonriendo-

-Podrías dejar que me separara de la pared, y…no se….podrías acorralarme en el sofá, como quieras.

-Vale, no suena mal, ¿crees que debería comentarle esto a mi psicólogo? Vendrá dentro de media hora.

-E-esto yo…-Vince le beso para que se callara-

-Era una broma-dijo dejándole vía libre para que pudiera salir del baño-

-Si ya ¬¬-dijo mientras salía al pasillo, y cogía a Vince del culo acercándole a el-.

-Debería decírselo a mis hijos. Antes de que se enteren de otra forma ¿no crees?

-Si, es cierto, ¿Qué tal si les invitamos a comer el domingo?

-¿El Domingo? Hoy es lunes….

-Por eso, necesito tiempo para adaptarme, todo ha sido muy repentino.

-Está bien-Dijo Vince, que se acercó a él, y le dio un beso-. A partir de ahora volveré a estar como antes, seguro que allí arriba Linda se alegrara por mí.

-Seguro que si-dijo MVP sonriendo-

**Fin**


End file.
